It Was A Love Story
by FaberryFTW1994
Summary: When lovers are best friends it makes the relationship more meaningful, until turbulence is hit and choices must be made.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry walked hand in hand with her best friend down Times Square. The two had just seen Les Miserables, the musical movie, and being the diva that she is, Rachel had a variety of critiques.

"The role of Jean Valjean is a role of heart ache and while acting in such a manner, singing is also very important. I mean, it isn't just a musical, it is an opera. EVERYTHING is sung. Hugh Jackman just didn't sing it as well as some can." Rachel was mentally checking boxes as she ran through the critiques to the blonde next to her.

"And the actress that played Eponine, she was all right, definitely better than Taylor Swift, but honestly they passed over a star. Lea Michele should have gotten that role; I mean she was little Cosette on Broadway and played Eponine in the Hollywood Bowl. She would have been the best." The blonde nodded in agreement, even if she didn't quite know who the brunette was speaking of.

Rachel rattled on until the two were back at Rachel's apartment.

"Quinn, what did you think?" Rachel stared at the hazel eyes that she knew well.

"Well, I quite enjoyed it. Although I didn't nit-pick, I didn't care for Russell Crowe all that much. I was watching you; you were like a kid in a candy store, the way your face lit up." Quinn blushed at her last statement. Rachel let a playful smile dance across her face.

"I wish you didn't have to go back. I wish we could hang out and go shopping. When you leave, I get a little depressed." Rachel dropped her gaze to the floor and bashfully hid behind her brunette curls.

"I know, Rach. I will miss you too." Quinn thought of going back to Yale, to her dorm, where Rachel would not be sleeping beside her. She thought about how warm Rachel was when she cuddled into Quinn's side, and how she would miss the way that when Rachel has an idea her eyes sparkle. She would miss Rachel, despite how much she didn't want to admit it, and she would miss her badly.

"Quinn, I…, this is silly, but, I think, no, I don't know." Rachel was blushing as she stumbled over her words.

"It's not silly. I love you too." Quinn finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! So thanks for reading! **

**I don't own Glee, or Faberry, but I do own my mistakes.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Quinn! I have awesome news to tell you! But you aren't answering your phone. Clearly, my news is exciting otherwise I wouldn't have left the last 14 messages. I did follow your rule though, waiting at least two minutes between each message. Well, I guess I will tell you later, Bye." Rachel was sulking around her apartment. She had been calling her best friend, and girlfriend, for over an hour now and not once has she picked up. Rachel knew that she didn't have class, and she had verified her exam schedule as well. They had actually scheduled this time to talk to one another, it was their talk time, and Rachel needed to talk.

Rachel had a feeling that Quinn might not answer. They were so far away and Quinn had other friends; but this was the third time that Quinn had cancelled their talk time in a row. They had spoken for a few minutes here and there, but Rachel was concerned for their relationship. It was drying up little by little. While she completely trusted the Blonde, Rachel was concerned that the girl would lose interest in her diva-ish ways.

For someone with such high self-esteem, this really affected Rachel.

Rachel was excited about her new show; the twenty year old actress had finally been cast as a lead in a Broadway production. She was playing the role of Wendla in Spring Awakening. She wanted to share her victory with someone other than her Dads, and the only person she thought of was Quinn. Quinn was busy, Rachel was lonely. So, Rachel did what any other girl would do; eat her feelings.

But, being Rachel Berry, she ate her feelings in salad; Lord, help her if she lost her figure. She ate her bowls of salad and watched her favorite movie musicals. She started with Hairspray to get a laugh, then Mamma Mia to sing along to, and then Les Miserables, so she could cry and think of Quinn.

When the time rounded to about two in the morning, Rachel dragged herself to her bed and burrowed beneath the covers. She had rehearsal tomorrow. Her first rehearsal as a lead.

* * *

When her first rehearsal rolled around, Rachel was insanely nervous. Today was the first day Rachel would be meeting Melchior. She had no idea who the director had cast alongside her for the role, but she knew that whoever it was would practically be having sex with her on stage. So, inevitably, Rachel was nervous.

Rachel pushed through the doors at the theatre and strolled down the empty aisles. She made her way to the dressing rooms, but slowly. The girls were all there; Annabelle, Louise, Eve, Carly, and Victoria sat around watching funny videos on someone's phone. Being the diva she is, Rachel announced her presence.

"Hello!" Rachel declared in the way that she does. The girls shushed her. She made her way over to them and peered at the tiny screen. A video of some lady who got auto-tuned was playing and the girls were laughing hysterically. Rachel walked away to get ready for the upcoming rehearsal. This excited Rachel, she wondered who she was going to kiss and caress onstage and what talent she would see. Rachel was walking out on stage practicing her lines for the meadow scene with her Melchior, and then she heard his voice.

"Long time no see, Rachel." The voice was soft and silky. It washed over her with both comfort and anxiety.

"Jesse?" Rachel met the boy's gaze. He strolled over to her, pausing when her was a little under a foot away.

"Hello." Jesse said this musically with a smile that spread across his face. Then he pushed his lips to hers in a kiss. Rachel didn't know what was going on. _Why is he here?_ She wondered _Oh, no, please, God, NO!_ She realized that he was her Melchior. She stayed in his kiss, not moving, until he let her go.

"Ready to rehearse?" He asked her. _No_ she thought_ I am not ready._

Rachel heard Matt, the director, call for the cast, and each member scrambled to reach the stage. Matt was sitting in the audience and watching the cast line up, girls on one side the boys on the other. The director stared at his cast blankly, watching their faces stand still. Rachel, of course, had her biggest show face smile on.

"Please welcome the newest members of the cast, Mr. Jesse St. James and Miss Rachel Berry. He will be playing Melchior alongside Rachel's Wendla. Any questions?" The director was curt in his announcement and the cast remained still. "No? Good. Let us start with the hayloft scene. Jesse, will you need lines? Rachel?"

"No, I am off book." Jesse looked the director in the eye as he spoke.

"Same." Rachel noted.

Matt nodded and called places. Rachel took to the stage, mentally getting into character. Jesse took his position perfectly on the first try.

"So here you are!" Rachel whispered cautiously. The scene had begun.

"Go away!... Please." Jesse immediately shouted, his voice ringing clearly through the theatre. There was a hint of agony in his voice.

"There is a storm coming you know," She said with warning, genuinely concerned, "You can't sit, sulking, in some hayloft." She inched closer to him extending her hand in an exasperated suggestion.

"Out!" He bellowed. Turning even further from her sight.

"Everyone's at church, rehearsing for our Nicklemas chorale. I slipped out," She told him causally, but she was still weary.

"Yes,…, Well,"

"Your friend Moritz Steifel has been absent, someone had said he had been missing all day." She allowed Wendla's innocence and curiosity take over.

"I expect he has had his fill of Nicklemas!" Jesse had laughed sarcastically.

"Perhaps, you … know I have… your journal," She breathed, "You left it, the other day, I confess I tried reading part of it!" She was speaking faster in her character's worry.

"Just leave it. Please." He shouted at her. He pointed behind his back to about where she stood.

"Melchior, I am sorry about what happened, truly I am! I understand why you would be angry at me. I don't know what I was thinking…" She bashfully turned away from her apology.

"Don't!" He yelled to her. Turning to face her, but meeting her back.

"How can I not!" She argued back, turning to face him once more.

"Please, Please don't! We were confused. We were both just …" He tried to assure her.

"It is my fault!" Rachel affirmed as she put her arm on her chest.

"Don't, please, no! It was me, all me. Something in me started when I hit you." He looked into her eyes as she shifted to his level and closer to him.

"Something in me too!" She searched his eyes for meaning.

"But I hurt you!" Jesse recoiled into the words.

"Yes but s-"

"No I can't; no more! Please, you should go!" He removed himself from their gaze and once more looked away.

"Won't you come out to the meadow, Melchior?" She asked with the innocence of a child. "It's dark in here, and stuffy. We can run through the rain, and get soaked to the skin, and not even care!"

"Forgive me." Jesse's eyes found Rachel's once more and pleaded.

"It was me! All me." She sighed, grasping his hand.

The theatre was filled with the silence of their kiss. He pushed her down gently, hovering above her face.

"No! no,Melchi, I don't know!" She was panting in the heat of the moment, jolting upright.

"No matter where I am, I hear it beating, your heart." Jesse reached out to Rachel's chest, placing a hand over her heart.

"And I hear yours." She held his hand on her chest. They held that pose for just a second until Jesse leaned into Rachel forcing a more powerful kiss upon her, she squeaked and struggled.

"Wait, No!... I can't, we're not supposed to!" She pushed him back with little success.

"What? Not supposed to what?" Jesse pulled away, furious, "Love? I don't know, is this such a thing? I hear your heart, I feel you breathing, everywhere, the rain, the hay, please one more."

"No, it's just it's…" Rachel looked to her skirt.

"What? Sinful?" Jesse demanded again.

"No, I, I don't know" Her voice was soft, dancing with the very adult feelings her character was feeling. She began to blush a little.

"Why? Because it's good? Because it makes us feel something?" Jesse forced himself on her, toying with her skirt, "Don't be scared."

"No, don't!" Rachel's voice went up high almost in a squeak.

"Please!" Jesse moaned.

"Wait!" She panted.

"It's just me," He assured her, "It's just me"

"No, not there! Not that!" His hands were on the inside of her thigh, moving rhythmically.

"Yes!" He announced.

"Yes!" She repeated him, and with a gasped "Melchior!" the scene ended. Jesse and Rachel waited for the cut off. Matt stood up, and applauded. The cast was stunned, all in the front of the theatre seats, they too clapped.

"That was brilliant!" the director was almost crying. "I believed every minute of it, although your cast mates never came in with 'I Believe,' which would have added so much." The rest of the cast shifted nervously, and Rachel and Jesse stood up to face everyone else. The cast was fighting off the blush from their faces as Rachel straightened her skirt and blouse.

"Well, that was fun." Jesse said with a cocky grin. He moved his hand into Rachel's, pulling them together.

"Yeah, that was professional." Rachel stated with her broadway-esque attitude. She shyly pulled her hand away from him.

Jesse and Rachel had undying chemistry. Everyone saw that. The two had performed the hayloft scene countless times for the director, and he was blown away every time. Most of the cast cried each time they performed.

* * *

"Quinn, I still haven't talked to you since my announcement. Why aren't you answering me? I thought we were, you know, dating. Here I am trying to talk to you and you won't call me back. I have more news that you may want to hear. Okay, so call me soon?" Rachel's voice was hopeful even if she, herself, was not.

* * *

**So that was a bit longer that the previous chapter! **

**What did you think? Should I continue? Do you like it at all?**

**Any comments or criticism are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Quinn was sitting in her dorm room when her phone rang. It was Rachel. She missed the petite brunette but she could not talk to her. Quinn was in her third year at Yale, dealing with final exams as it was almost summer. She was busy. She had other friends. She didn't need to talk to Rachel every minute of every day. She could manage without the one thing she wanted the most, for a little. She wasn't THAT weak.

She was that weak. She needed to speak to her girlfriend. She missed the annoy sounds of Rachel Berry's voice. Quinn did, however, have an extreme sense of self control. Though, you would too if you had grown up with her parents and were head cheerleader under Sue Sylvester.

Quinn was waiting for the summer break to roll around so she could hop the first plane to New York and surprise her girlfriend by moving in for the three month break. She would spend every waking minute listening to the eventful life of Miss Rachel Berry. The blonde knew that keeping such a big secret safe for a month would be hard work, so naturally, she told everyone on campus. This helped her, for a while. Soon enough, everyone but Rachel knew. The secret began to kill her once more. So, when Rachel called, Quinn did not answer. She was perfectly certain that if she answered her diva, she would blurt out her secret. This secret would be worth it come May. For now, it was a huge pain in the –ladies don't curse- butt.

"Quinnie, It's Rachel, I need you to pick up. I have lotsa things to tell you! Call me!" Quinn sighed as she hit the number seven on her phone.

"Hey I just called you, and this is crazy, but I have to tell you, so call me maybe? Q, answer me!" Rachel sung the summer hit in her dramatic way.

"Call me! Call me any anytime! Call me, call me my love! Call me, call me, Any day or night!" Rachel sung Blondie perfectly.

"Quinn, you know I have many more songs, please, end my repertoire here. TALK TO ME." Rachel huffed into the recording.

Quinn chuckled at her girlfriend's creativity and determination. She certainly did miss the girl.

"Hey Quinn! A bunch of us are going to see a movie off campus, wanna come?" Quinn's roommate, Ashley, asked. Quinn thought of her current situation, sitting alone on her bed, completely undistracted with only thoughts of Rachel. Then she thought of what she could be doing; laughing and talking with her friends, with an excuse to turn off her phone and not talk to Rachel.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Quinn agreed as she jumped off her bed. She pushed her feet into her cute moccasins and followed Ashley out the door.

When the movie ended, Quinn and her friend decided to grab some drinks and talk. Most of her friends were over 21, so legally they could drink. They hit the local bar, and sat in their normal booth.

"So Quinn, how's the GF?" Mallory, a mean spirited redhead asked. Quinn never liked this girl; Mallory was always so judgmental and hurtful.

"She's good." Quinn responded curtly with a quick halfhearted smile.

"Well, Ashley here tells me that you two haven't spoken in like two weeks, and that she really wants to lift that dress and get it." Mallory looked at Quinn with a short questioning look, as both Quinn and Ashley looked up, choking on their drinks.

"Hey, Mal, that was something we weren't going to share out loud. Thanks though." Ashley noted whacking the redhead up side her stupid flames of hair.

"Well you don't shut up about how cute she looks or her problems or how when she sleeps she makes the cutest-"

"ENOUGH!" Ashley shouted. Quinn blushed into her jacket. The table, which was only half listening to the conversation turned to Quinn in question.

"Ash, I thought we were exclusive?" Jason asked. Ashley was a bit more than bicurious; she knew she liked sex with a male, a lot, but she loved the idea of shacking up with another woman. It excited her. Jason, happened to be her boy toy for now, while she experimented a bit.

"Jay, we are, but Quinn is damn sexy when she purrs at night." Ashley rebutted and then winked at Quinn. Quinn looked away in shock and embarrassment.

"Can we just not do this? Like now. I need a drink. Ash, order me one?" Quinn asked. Since she was a few months too shy, she relied on her friends to order it and swap cups. Ashley was always more than willing to, and now, Quinn knew why.

* * *

"Quinn, I want you to know that I need you, and I need you bad. I want to do dirty things to you, even over the phone or on Skype. Don't make me play alone." Rachel panted in a sexy voice into the phone to only be heard by voice mail.

"Dammit Quinn, that usually works. Answer me!" Rachel whined in the next message. But Quinn needed her presence at the brunette's apartment this summer to be the best surprise ever. The last message was deleted, but the one before it, was saved for later.

* * *

**Sooo, this one is shorter, I know where I am going, but bear with me it may take bits and pieces to get going. I hate to do this and be "one of those people" but I need reviews! Criticize anything, tear it to shreds, tell me what I need to fix. I want your opinions, let me hear them. I know you are judging me so judge out loud? no, judge in public! **

**Okay, well, thanks for reading!**

**Bye :)**


End file.
